Listă de britanici din România
Listă de britanici din România ; 2015 * Chris Smeeton, profesor de limbă engleză din București.Secretele unei exprimări fluente şi cursive în limba engleză, 28 ianuarie 2015, Adriana Alionte, Adevărul, accesat la 3 martie 2017Shakespeare School deschide înscrierile la Școala de Vară 2015, 2 aprilie 2015, Florin Ghinda, RomaniaPozitiva.ro, accesat la 3 martie 2017Pasaport de Romania CHRIS SMEETON 2012 09 29, YouTube, accesat la 3 martie 2017 * Marc Jenner, directorul de fundrising de la Hope and Homes for Childrens Romania.Men of the Year 2015 – Marc Jenner, 4 decembrie 2015, MensHealth.ro, accesat la 3 martie 2017Un englez alearga pentru copiii din Romania! Gestul superb al unui britanic indragostit de tara noastra: VIDEO, 16 aprilie 2015, Sport.ro, accesat la 3 martie 2017Pasaport de Romania MARC JENNER 2012 09 22, YouTube, accesat la 3 martie 2017 ; 2016 * Robert Wordsman, poet, originar din Nordul Angliei, din comitatul West Yorkshire.Un poet britanic, îndrăgostit de România, s-a mutat la București, 10 mai 2016, Carmen Anghel, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 5 decembrie 2016 * Arabella McIntyre-Brown, scriitoare şi jurnalistă, care a locuit o viaţă în Liverpool, trăieşte de 6 ani în Măgura, judeţul Braşov. Timp suficient pentru a scrie cartea „Din Liverpool în Carpaţi. Cum mi-am găsit fericirea în inima Transilvaniei” - o scrisoare de dragoste pentru calităţile, dar şi defectele românilor, o poveste a redescoperirii de sine, plină de umor englezesc.Arabella McIntyre – Brown, scriitor englez stabilit în România: „Iniţial am ales satul Măgura, nu România”, 23 octombrie 2016, Livia Lucan-Arjoca, Adevărul, accesat la 20 ianuarie 2017 * Joyce Easton din Scoția, medic, venită în România împreună cu soțul ei care lucrează pentru Petrom.Radio Romania International - Joyce Easton of Scotland, 2016-04-19, RRI.ro, accesat la 3 martie 2017 Activități caritabile ; 2017 * Fundaţia „Bunul Samaritean”, condusă de soţii Claire şi Ionel Melinte (ea - englezoaică, el - român), a devenit în ultimii ani un sprijinitor de nădejde al comunităţii sărace din Nicoreşti (Galaţi). Din anul 2000 încoace, aproape 400 de copii cu dizabilităţi sau din familii defavorizate au fost ajutaţi cu bani, asistenţă medicală sau adăpost. 2017: 19 case noi, dăruite famililor sărmane din satul Nicorești, Galați.Lecţie de omenie româno-engleză: 19 case noi, dăruite famililor sărmane dintr-un sat din sudul Moldovei, 22 aprilie 2017, Costel Crangan, Adevărul, accesat la 22 aprilie 2017 Afaceri ; 1882 * , cel supranumit „părintele Dunării”, a făcut ca Sulina să devină prima localitate din România iluminată electric.Sulina, primul oraş iluminat electric din România. Măreţia oraşului cosmopolit, unde se vorbeau toate limbile pământului, 8 decembrie 2016, Mariana Iancu, Adevărul, accesat la 18 martie 2017 ; 2010 * Dean Edgar a venit prima data in Romania in 2000. Peste 4 ani a parasit Anglia si a decis sa se stabileasca definitiv aici. Detine 50% din Moorcroft Sevices, companie pe care a fondat-o in 2007 si pe care o imparte cu un partener roman: avocata Diana Butoeru.Cariere: Englishman in Bucharest: Un britanic vinde oamenilor de afaceri know-how despre Romania, 6 iunie 2010, Andra Gheorghe, Daily Business, accesat la 3 martie 2017Afacerist britanic, devenit profesor in Romania: Ma enerveaza foarte tare ca schimbarea ar fi putut sa vina, dar nu a venit, pentru ca prea putini au votat, 18 Ianuarie 2017, Romani.co.uk, accesat la 3 martie 2017Dean Edgar; Your English Partner In Romania, BucharestExpat.com, accesat la 3 martie 2017Pasaport De Romania - Dean Edgar, 17 Nov 2012, YouTube, accesat la 3 martie 2017 * Leslie Warren, director de leasing la Helios Phoenix.Cum vad Romania expatii din logistica (I) - Trafic Media, 2010-09-01, Valentina Lupu, TraficMedia.ro, accesat la 4 martie 2017Expații din România: Țara are un mare potențial nevalorificat | La mulți ani, România!, 2 decembrie 2015, Dinu Boboc, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 4 martie 2017 * David Goldsborough, CEO Tibbett Logistics, care s-a mutat in Romania in noiembrie 2005.Cum vad Romania expatii din logistica (III), 1 februarie 2011, Valentina Lupu, Trafic Media, accesat la 4 martie 2017 ; 2011 * Paul Wood, venit în România în 1998, are o firmă de headhunting, pe care a deschis-o în 2000, după ce anterior a lucrat pentru Antal International şi KPMG.DE CE IUBESC ROMÂNIA. Mister Paul Wood, bucureştean: Elementar, dragă Watson, în România ori începe să-ţi placă, ori înnebuneşti. VIDEO, 26 octombrie 2011, Ramona Loznianu, Gândul, accesat la 4 martie 2017 ; 2013 * Alice Paterson a venit pentru prima data in Romania in 2009, pentru a-si vizita fratele care lucra in Bucuresti. Face parte dintre strainii care locuiesc aici si care incearca sa promoveze Romania mai abitir decat romanii.Strain in Romania: Imi plac gropile din asfalt si siguranta de pe strazi, 8 august 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 3 martie 2017Alice Paterson is fundraising for Habitat for Humanity GB, JustGiving.com, accesat la 3 martie 2017Pasaport de Romania ALICE PATERSON 2012 05 05, YouTube, accesat la 3 martie 2017 ; 2015 * Clive Sheppard, emigrat în România în 2010, conduce din București compania Synapse pe care o deține în Londra.Brit Clive Sheppard runs his London business from Bucharest, 9 septembrie 2015, Diana Mesesan, Romania-insider.com, accesat la 3 martie 2017Pasaport de Romania CLIVE SHEPPARD 2012 04 21, YouTube, accesat la 3 martie 2017 Controverse ; 1998 * Judecatoria Sectorului 1 Bucuresti l-a condamnat pe pedofilul englez John Michael Taylor, de profesie preot, la doi ani si sase luni de inchisoare pentru coruptie sexuala si relatii sexuale intre persoane de acelasi sex.Preot pedofil englez condamnat in Romania, 10 iulie 1998, Ziarul de Iași, accesat la 28 ianuarie 2017 ; 2000 * ÎŽn ianuarie 2000, cetățeanul britanic Andrew John Robert Badler (30 ani), pastor al Bisericii Penticostale, a fost reținut în București sub acuzația de pedofilie, după ce fusese surprins într-un apartament din sectorul 4, împreună cu doi minori de 15 ani, cu care întreținea, periodic, relații sexuale.Îi jignesc în fiecare zi pe români, dar nu observă atrocităţile comise de proprii cetăţeni. Cum şi-au făcut de cap pedofilii englezi în România, 23 februarie 2015, Tudor Matei, ActiveNews.ro * Bob Sutton (49 ani), si-a parasit sotia si cei trei copii pentru o minora de 15 ani din Timisoara. Angajat al Societatii de Caritate “Bartimaens”, Bobby traia, in anul 2000, in concubinaj cu o fetita care abia intrase la liceu. Luat la bani marunti de politisti, pedofilul s-a dezvinovatit prin faptul ca „fetele din Romania cresc mai repede”.Englezii= pedofili, betivi si huligani, 16 noiembrie 2006, Libertatea, accesat la 28 ianuarie 2017 ; 2001 * Mason Neal Jeeffry (54 ani), pedofil englez, prins la Brasov, acuzat ca a facut sex in grup cu cel putin zece copii, in general baieti, carora le facea cadouri constind in haine, dulciuri si imbracaminte sau le dadea bani, intre 50.000-100.000 lei.Sex in grup cu scolari, 23 mai 2001, Evenimentul zilei?O faceam din dragoste?, 16 iunie 2001, Evenimentul zilei Condamnat, în 2001, la şapte ani de închisoare pentru că a întreţinut relaţii sexuale cu şase copii ai străzii, a fost eliberat în ianuarie 2006 din Penitenciarul Codlea, după ce a executat două treimi din pedeapsă. El nu mai are dreptul să rămînă în România, astfel că Mason a fost escortat de poliţişti pînă la aeroport şi şi-a petrecut noaptea sub pază la Otopeni.Pedofilul englez e liber, 26 ianuarie 2006, Simona Suciu, Monitorul Expres, accesat la 28 ianuarie 2017Pedofilul englez, condamnat la 12 ani de inchisoare, 14 ianuarie 2002, Libertatea, accesat la 28 ianuarie 2017Pedofilul Neal Mason a incercat sa se spanzure in arest, 13 iunie 2001, Andrei Vlad, ZIUA, accesat la 28 ianuarie 2017 În anul 2001, Mason Neal Geoffrey a fost filmat de lucratorii Politiei in timp ce facea sex cu un copil al strazii. Politistii nu au intervenit decat dupa ce pedofilul a violat victima. Motivul neimplicarii imediate: agresorul era inarmat.Pedofil englez momit de Politie cu ajutorul unui copil, 23 mai 2001, Petre Niteanu, ZIUA, accesat la 28 ianuarie 2017 * Pedofilie: Mitchell Vincent Unsworth (52 ani), din Bristol, a fost arestat la Lugoj, fiind acuzat ca a supus la perversiuni sexuale doi copii de zece ani.Raiul pedofililor straini?, 20 octombrie 2002, Libertatea, accesat la 28 ianuarie 2017 ; 2011 * Pedofilie: Paul Dorday, condamnat în 2011 la șase ani de închnisoare pentru relaţii sexuale cu circa 20 de minori şi pornografie infantilă, majoritatea copiilor fiind din Valea Jiului.Manualul odiosului pedofil Paul Dorday. Filosoful puşcăriilor a trecut de la orgii sexuale şi copii batjocoriţi la lecţii de supravieţuire între infractori, 7 ianuarie 2016, Daniel Guţă, Adevărul, accesat la 20 ianuarie 2017Ultimele zile de închisoare pentru pedofilul Paul Dorday, 12 august 2013, Daniel Guță, Zhd.ro, accesat la 20 ianuarie 2017 ; 2015 * Un infractor britanic în vârstă de 67 de ani a fost depistat şi arestat în judeţul Argeş, acesta fiind acuzat de mai multe infracţiuni de viol şi pedofilie.Pedofil din Marea Britanie prins în România. Autorităţile britanice aveau un mandat european de arestare pe numele său, 17 ianuarie 2015, Ioana Tomescu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 28 ianuarie 2017 * Un englez (Hazhar Sadiq Jabbary) şi un german (Aref Muhamad Fuat), arestaţi preventiv la Constanţa, pentru trafic de migranţi.Un englez şi un german, arestaţi preventiv la Constanţa, pentru trafic de migranţi, 30 august 2015, Cătălin Legănel, Gândul, accesat la 21 ianuarie 2017 ; 2016 * Pedofil urmărit de englezi, arestat la Braşov.Pedofil urmărit de englezi, arestat la Braşov, 14 noiembrie 2016, Sebastian Dan, Adevărul, accesat la 28 ianuarie 2017 Note Legături externe Vezi și * Listă de străini în România * Listă de români din Regatul Unit * Relațiile dintre România și Regatul Unit Regatul Unit